Running on Sunshine
by ellenlovesellen
Summary: The night before starting a new job, Head of Neonatal and Head of Neurosurgery at Seattle Grace met in a bar. They share a drink. They feel attracted to each other. But what will happen when from the following day they will share a hospital and even a house?
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise, surprise… Here I am with something new. I thought I would bring my** _ **Falling & Flying**_ **to an end before starting this, but this morning I was really inspired. So here we go!**

 **This is an experiment. I'll post the first chapter, then I'm going to see your reaction. If they're good like I'm expecting, I will move on. I have great plans for this, I've always loved Meredith and Addison and I really think they would make a great pair together.**

 **The chapter starts with two different points of view, Mer's and Addie's, than will move on mostly with an omniscient narrator like I usually do.**

 **So, thank you to my amazing friend** **merder32** **because she pushed me to try this, and to** **CileSun92** **, my beta for this story.**

 **It's a little shorter than usual, but don't worry – if you like it, you'll have even longer chapters.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy and please, leave me a review!**

 **Hel**

* * *

 _ **Running on Sunshine – Prologue**_

 _ **Girl you got me tripping on sunshine  
God knows you just made my day  
Since you came around, I just can't slow down, no  
I wanna see you walk in my way, yeah –**_

 **Emerald City Bar -** **Mer**

Meredith Grey sipped lazily her frozen strawberry margarita looking absently at the basketball game the TV was showing.

The name of the place was _Emerald City Bar_ – incredibly close to the hospital she was going to work at the next day and the place she was living.

She had moved back to Seattle, the city where she was born, the week before, after her childhood and her internship and residency at Boston Mass General. She was living in the same house she lived when she was a baby, even if it was exaggeratedly big for just a person. This was one of her concern, that night: she needed to find roommates. Even if just for the first months, the time to gain the effort to move. She doubt she will be in need of money after she'll see her salary as Head of Neurosurgery at Seattle Grace Hospital. Maybe even her mother will be proud. She chuckled sipping more margarita.

Her mother had _never_ been proud of her. Meek, quiet Meredith had never been enough for the great Ellis Grey. And since her father had left her when she was five to build himself a whole new family, Meredith was slightly convinced she was not enough for anyone.

Things seems to be close to a change: Richard Webber, her mother's best friend, had offered her an entire department – so much for not be enough! Plus, months ago she had met, in a conference at Harvard, Alexandra Caroline Grey – Lexie. Her sister. Despite her initial hesitancy she had agreed to have lunch with her and Susan, her step-mother, under one condition – their father had to stay out of this.

Lexie and Susan were extremely nice and sweet. Susan actually lived in Seattle – Meredith had found her mother's house perfectly clean and comfortable, the refrigerator full of groceries, fresh flowers on the kitchen counter and a note, _Welcome home, sweetheart_. And Lexie was going to start her internship at Seattle Grace Hospital the day after, and she was completely enamored with her amazing sister, already head of a department at only twenty-seven years old.

Meredith was almost persuade to think that her life would will be better, in Seattle.

* * *

 **Somewhere between Seattle Grace Hospital and Emerald City Bar -** **Addie**

Addison Forbes Montgomery was a goddess and she was perfectly aware of that.

Even then, walking across the small distance between the hospital and the bar in her high-heels, she managed to look completely amazing even under a light and frustrating rain.

In Seattle was always raining. She had been living there for something like forty-eight hours and this was the first thing she had discovered about the city.

Addison had just signed a contract: she was now Head of the Neonatal department at Seattle Grace Hospital. In other words, every OB/GYN in the place was under her control. No need to mention the neonatal surgeons: they were less than ten in the US so she doubted Seattle Grace owned another one, apart of her.

She needed a salad, a beer and possibly even a place to sleep. She was tired of the Archfield Hotel already. Her mother would probably kill her if she heard this, but anyway. Addison was tired of her high-mannered life. She was tired of living in New York City, tired of weekends in her hometown in Connecticut, even tired to walk across the world in high-heels and brand new clothes. After Sam, after picking up her destroyed heart from the floor, she wanted a home. And comfort. And… a cashmere sweater.

Now, she wanted a salad and a beer.

She slipped on a stool and let her eyes roam around. It was a nice place, intimate, almost homey. A TV showing a basketball game, guys playing darts in a corner. She was definitely going to come back here. Maybe with some colleagues, after a shift. She was in desperate need for friends and…

 _Oh._

She spotted a girl sitting alone, just like herself, at the other end of the counter, chatting with the bartender probably about the game.

It was strange for Addison to find herself feeling attraction for a girl, but this one was beyond gorgeous. Blonde and petite, with a slim figure, but a well-designed waist and butt, and full breasts. She was wearing a short, red dress which hugged perfectly every curve, and flat black boots. Even if it didn't look like she was tall, her legs were long and perfectly toned. And her face – oh boy. Creamy skin, full lips, perfectly white teeth. Big eyes, even thought Addison couldn't guess their color, and honey hair pulled back in a bun at the nape of her neck.

 _Seattle is ruining me._

* * *

"Hello," Addison said with her charming voice, sitting down next to Meredith.

Meredith turned at the voice and found a stunningly beautiful redhead woman. She was wearing a jacket and a tank top probably more expensive than her whole house, and she had big blue eyes.

"Hey," she greeted back, smiling to the stunning woman.

"I'm Addison," she said, offering her hand for the blonde to shake. "Addison Forbes Montgomery."

"Meredith Grey. Nice to meet you."

The names sounded familiar to both of them.

"Do you live here?" Addison asked, trying to make a decent conversation. But Meredith – great name, it suited her perfectly – had the habit of bite her lips and Addison found it difficult to concentrate. Her lips were full like a strawberry, and her eyes were sparking and green. Emerald.

"Going to, apparently," Meredith explained. "I was born here, but I spent most of my life back in Boston. Anyway, tomorrow I'll start a new job here". Meredith wasn't exactly a chatty person – she was trying to let herself open up a little since Lexie started text her ten times a day and Susan called her constantly. Also, this girl was strangely easy to talk to. Something about her drew Meredith in.

"Same story," Addison commented with another breathtaking smile. "I arrived two days ago from New York, I was offered a place at Seattle Grace Hospital. I just signed my contract."

"Gosh," Meredith laughed. "The world is small, indeed. Are you _a doctor_?" But before Addison could answer, she put two and two together. "Oh, yes! Addison Montgomery – you're the neonatal rockstar!"

"A rockstar," Addison tested the term on her lips and giggled. "Well, I do my best. And you can't possibly be related to Ellis Grey, can you?"

"Mommy dearest," Meredith explained sarcastically, drinking a generous sip of her margarita, emptying the glass.

"Can I buy you another one?" Addison asked. When Meredith nodded, she added: "So, which field?"

"Neurosurgery. Head of the department."

"You're officially the first person I'm meeting in Seattle, I just hope everyone will be like you," Addison said, leaning closer to Meredith.

Was she hitting on her? Meredith was completely clueless about it. She could barely tell if a man was hitting on her, she had no experiences with women. Honestly, she just had one experience with a man – she had fell for him and he had left her. Plain and simple as that. Maybe it wasn't her who was not enough, maybe men were biologically engineered to leave.

So, if men weren't exactly her cup of tea, and if peeking at the woman's _really great_ décolletage was sending waves straight to her core…

Oh, gosh. She was a mess. She felt like she was fifteen all over again.

"… So I just need a place to live," Addison finished.

Meredith hadn't exactly heard everything – s _he had been distracted by her breasts_ – but she blurted out: "I'm searching for roomies." She offered a smile. "I have a big place and I can't possibly live there alone. Two floors, big kitchen, living room, tons of bedrooms and three bathrooms. Oh, and a front porch, too."

"It could be fun in the summer," Addison dreamed. "Seems like a great place."

"Are you an easy person to live with?"

"Well, I work, and I sleep. I eat almost everything, even if sometimes I crave chocolate. In the free nights I love to relax with a glass of wine. And I have tons and tons of shoes. But if I'll have a room I can try to cram them in."

Meredith laughed. "I can see us living together," she declared. "I'm a mess, anyway. I have a crazy intern for a sister who would probably run to my bed in the middle of the night or will decide to crash on our couch sometimes; I drink way too much tequila; in the morning I'm incapable of speaking until I drink my coffee, and I love loud music to dance it out. Apart from this, we can make it work. Do you cook?"

"Yes. I'm not a genius, but I don't starve"

"Are you willing to feed me?"

"In every possible way," Addison confessed, and they both blushed. And then decided to risk everything: "I wanna kiss you, even if with us living and working together probably is not the smartest move."

Maybe her fourth beer had been a little too much.

"I'm almost drunk," Meredith stated. "What we do when we're drunk doesn't count."

Addison didn't need anything else. She leaned closer, her hands flying to Meredith's hair, while Meredith's arms wrapped around Addison's waist. Her body was slender but full and she completely loved the feeling of having it under her hands.

They lips met – timidly, tentatively. They savored each other, Addison gently asked for permission with her tongue while Meredith bit gently on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to the redhead, kissing her with passion.

What had happened? She was a girl. And Addison was a girl. And she had never ever kissed a girl before. But this kiss was mind-blowing – this kiss was heaven. Kissing men had ever been so magical.

They leaned back a little, searching for the other's gaze. When Meredith smiled, Addison drew her in for another kiss.

When they heard whistles and horny male comments, they pulled back laughing softly.

"Do you wanna see the house?" Meredith asked, losing herself in Addison's blue eyes.

* * *

 **Ellis' old house**

They crashed on the couch, their mouths ravishing each other.

"We shouldn't," Meredith stated, her small, elegant hands searching frantically under Addison's top. Her jacket was lost somewhere in the house already.

"I know," Addison breathed, her lips kissing Meredith's collarbone as her hands sneaking under her dress, exploring her perfect legs.

"Jesus," Meredith complained, tossing away Addison's tank top.

She admired the perfect torso, and the great breasts held in place with a black lace bra. She was more turned on than ever. And then she remembered: she had a red strapless bra and probably a mismatched thong. She had not planned on bringing anyone home.

"I've never had sex with a woman before," Meredith confessed in a moment of hesitation, blue drowning in green.

"Neither have I," Addison said, searching for Meredith's hand. "How do you feel about trying it out together? I really, really want you."

"I want you too."

Addison stood up, picking up Meredith's lithe body with her, who immediately wrapped her legs around her waist, kissing her neck.

Addison climbed the stairs quickly, and Meredith directed her to her bedroom, their lips almost never leaving each other.

They fell on the bed, the comfort of the soft blankets immediately enveloping them.

"The bras have to go," Meredith ordered, searching behind Addison's back for the hook. Addison tossed away her dress, immediately stopping to admire Meredith's amazing body.

"You are a goddess," she complimented, shifting the cup of Meredith's bra away with her lips.

"I'm sorry for the underwear," Meredith tried to say, but when Addison's lips found her nipple, her sentence turned into a loud moan.

It took them five seconds to be naked together, in each other's arms, Meredith's green pools full of confusion.

"Mer, if –"

"No, I'm ok," Meredith immediately said, her hand caressing Addison's tight.

The redhead sighed. "Stop being a tease…"

"I'm not being a tease," Meredith grinned. "I just don't know how we ended up like this. I'm not an impulsive person."

Addison shut her with a deep, wet kiss. "Please, I just… I can't think about anything else than your lips on me. Can we talk tomorrow?"

Proudly grinning to herself, Meredith pinned Addison's hand on the side of her head by her wrists, and immediately brought her lips to her core.

Addison moaned in anticipation.

"Oh God," she breathed, and Meredith let herself go and gently began to lick her.

It was a strange sensation and a little awkward at first, maybe, but the increasing juice between her own legs, the redhead's ecstatic moans and the sight of her breasts almost brought _her_ to the edge.

She easily brought Addison to orgasm – it left her shocked and strangely happy, but immediately the redhead climbed on her lap, pinning her to the mattress. She gave Meredith's breasts full attention, sucking and licking her nipples, then kissed her way back toward her abdomen.

The first time Addison's lips made contact with her core, she gasped. It was completely different from anything she had ever done with Finn. She had gotten oral before, obviously, but no one had ever touched her with Addison's sweetness, no one had ever searched for her hand while erotically blowing on her clit.

It was over way too soon, and she just wished to start it all over again.

They embraced in the big bed, Meredith's legs wrapped around Addison.

"I wanna do it again," the blonde breathed on Addison's neck. "It was… God."

Addison didn't say anything, she just searched for Meredith's lips and kissed her sweetly and passionately.

The fire burned all over again, and they made love, learning each other's ways to pleasure until the first lights of dawn.

* * *

 **Let me hear your voices ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Running on Sunshine - chapter one**

 _ **You got me runnin' on sunshine**_

 _ **and ain't no clouds gettin' in my way**_

 _ **I must be runnin' on sunshine**_

 _ **ain't no rain gettin' in my way, no.**_

 **Ellis' old house - first breakfast together**

When Meredith Grey rushed into her kitchen, the morning of her first day at Seattle Grace, she gulped seeing Addison Montgomery dressed in a delicious pink cocktail dress with high heels, her red hair - the hair she had ran her hands in, while they made love the night before - up in a elegant bun. She had throw on herself a pair of jeans and a white shirt, and her hair was still drying in long, soft waves on her shoulders. Maybe hers was the wrong way to dress for you first job, especially when you are going to take an entire department in your hands?

Everything about her body, her mind - was reduced into a puddle of nerves. The night before with Addison, the new job, the presence of this stunning, elegant woman in her kitchen first thing in the morning were definitely confusing her. Plus, she had woken up finding a text message from Susan, her stepmom, basically full of _good luck_ and _you will do great_ and lots of pet names and _I'm so happy thinking you will work side by side with your sister._ How was she going to survive the pressure?

Maybe with the amazing scent of the food Addison was obviously cooking.

"Uhm, good morning," Meredith said, tentatively.

When she had woke up, Addison was still at her side, her blue eyes opened and bright. She had kissed her on her nose and softly informed her: "I'm going to take a shower." So technically this was their first face-to-face moment after the night before.

 _And what a night_.

"Good morning!" Addison greeted gently, bringing at the table a mug - Meredith hoped filled with coffee - and a plate of pancakes. "Tell me you like pancakes."

"I do, I do," she replied quickly, taking a bite. "And they're delicious!"

Addison took the seat in front of Meredith, smiling gently, taking Meredith completely by surprise: she was not used to this - waking up and eating breakfast together. Since she could remember, it had always been just her. When she was a little girl, after Thatcher, she would wake up in an empty, silent house and fix cereals alone. So, she was used to be lonely. But she had the feeling that from this moment, with Addison, things were going to be different.

"So, what are you doing today?" the redhead asked, trying to attempt to a light conversation.

"Trying to figure out how to manage my department," Meredith sighed, taking a sip of her coffee. "Meet my coworkers and my slaves. Did I mention one of the slaves is my sister? Well, half-sister. And something tells me my stepmother will show up, sooner or later, so if you're here before me and she comes, invite her in and let her cook Christmas dinner or whatever".

Addison laughed, the sound coming from her throat high and bright, practically the best thing Meredith had ever heard.

"I'm going to live here, starting from today?"

"Well, if you want, of course," Meredith explained, bringing the dish to the sink. She was a rambler, always had been. When she found herself in this kind of situations, she tended to vomit words. Not with Addison, apparently. She felt like herself around this random top model who actually was a kick ass surgeon she had come home to. The only problem was how to describe their night together. And, like if she had read her mind, Addison blurted out: "Last night... was amazing"

"I feel the same," Meredith confessed, her gaze fixed on her nails. Probably they were running late and this was not exactly the moment to talk about this. "And I probably would like to do it again."

"But it's complicated," Addison finished for her.

"Yeah, complicated like sharing the same house, work in the same hospital - at least thank God none of us is the other's boss - not being lesbian, never ever been with a woman, being totally clueless about why on earth I brought a girl home…".

Maybe, after all, she still being a rambler.

"Yeah," Addison murmured. "I think we need to get going, and… stop talking about the thing?"

"Yeah, absolutely," Meredith nodded. She stood up and collected her things. When she turned back to the door, she gulped, finding Addison very close to her.

"Anyway, you look beautiful in the morning," the redhead whispered, pecking her lips softly.

* * *

 **Seattle Grace Hospital, cafeteria.**

"My resident is an idiot!" Meredith stated, slamming the charts she was carrying on the table were Addison was sitting, lazily sipping a milkshake. "Can you believe it? I had a four-hours craniotomy and she spent the entire time babbling about the farm she had in a god forsaken place that was her home, and how a great possibility it is for her to try Neuro, even if she thinks she prefers trauma… what the hell!"

Addison laughed, handing her a plate with French fries. "Here, eat. One of the clausules of my contract are to feed you, so put this in your tiny stomach. How about the rest of the group?"

"I have this blonde sort of model, Stevens or something like that, who is very bright and smiley and girly. Oh, and two terrible interns, and I saw my sister, who almost jumped in my arms. Totally the worst first morning ever. At least my patient lived."

"I know, I heard the two interns - the strange girl and the boy who sucks up, right? - talking about you. The whole hospital calls you Medusa," Addison informed her, smiling sweetly. "But I even heard them talking about how freaking amazing you are when you hold a scalpel"

"You rock, too," a man informed her, sitting at their table.

"This is Alex Karev, he's my fellow," Addison informed Meredith. "She is Meredith Grey, Head of Neuro and my rommate. Crap, this looks like we're in college."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Medusa, apparently," Meredith said, shaking his hand.

"So, would you like to repeat last night's show?" he asked, smirking. "Possibly wth me naked."

Addison gasped, and Meredith almost choked on her French fries. "What the hell!" she exclaimed.

"I was at Joe's," Alex explained, laughing at their reaction. "And I was joking. I mean, I think it's totally cool that you two are… Whatever you are."

"Rommate," Meredith mumbled. "Just rommate." She was definitely in the worst mood ever. She will probably unleash her fury on Kepner, later. But Addison's hand gently patting her shoulder made her feel better. More relaxed.

"Hey, Karev," said another man, approaching the table. He was tall, well build, with dark skin and a pair of green eyes. He was holding a box with a cheeseburger, smiling, and right next to him stood a good-looking woman, probably Latina, with long dark hair and a warm, welcoming smile.

"Can we sit with you?" the woman asked, and Addison nodded, moving her tray and her chair closer to Meredith as to make room for them.

"You are the new girls!" she said. "Callie Torres, Head of Ortho," she introduced herself. "And this is Jackson Avery, Plastics."

"Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery," Meredith explained. "Neuro and Neonatal."

"We've heard a lot of things about you, already," Avery commented, and the women shared a terrified look. None of them wanted the hospital to know about _how_ they actually met. Karev smirked again, but Avery explained: "They said you are both hot."

"And for what I see, this is correct," Callie commented, blinking at Meredith.

"...and that one of you is actually terrifying- that would be you, I suppose," Jackson pointed to Meredith. "And the other one is sweet and nice."

"Great first impression," Meredith groaned, and all of them laughed.

"Terrifying is nice," Torres observed. "Keep 'em in line."

"You have a point," Meredith smiled, and her pager went off. She took a look and groaned again, louder. "God save me from Kepner." She stood, and taking the bottle of water with her. "I have to go."

"We'll catch up later," Jackson promised, smiling.

"I'll see you at home, Mer," Addison called after her back.

"Crap, I have to go too," Alex exclaimed. He turned to Addison. "It's the paranoid mother with the triplets," he informed Addison. "You can finish your lunch, I can handle her."

"I might get going too," Avery said. "I really want to grab a coffee with Medusa, later. She seemes the funniest thing ever."

Addison held a killing gaze on him until he was out of the cafeteria. Meredith wasn't her girlfriend, as she was well aware of the fact. They had even agreed on never repeat the _rendez-vous_ of the night before again, but that man - that _hot_ man - talking about how much he wanted to get to know her pissed her off. Immensely. Meredith was the only thing she had in Seattle, at the moment at least.

"Jackson is married," Callie explained, meeting her eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Addison asked, her finger brushing a crumb from her lips without touching the perfect shade of lip gloss she still had on.

"He is married, to Kepner. And he is not that kind of guy, so he actually wasn't hitting on your girl." Her smile was confident and relaxing.

And Addison _felt_ relaxed by her words, but immediately retorted: "Meredith is not my girl."

"No?" Callie asked, raising an eyebrow. "You look at her in a funny way. I would have bet…"

"She is not," Addison repeated, less convinced. She was so desperately in need for a friendly advice. In another moment, she would have immediately called Naomi, her best friend. But she was about to marry the man Addison had loved, so maybe it was not the idea of the century. Maybe Mark? Her best friend would tell her to repeat the show, actually with him in it. No way…

"I'm in desperate need of a friend," she confessed to Callie, cupping her forehead with both her hands.

"Go ahead. So, when did you met her?"

"Yesterday night. But I can't tell you the whole story. No way that I'm telling you the whole story." She shook her head, this situation was a mess. "But she's funny and smart, she's so young and still, she's already one of the most important in her field, and… Oh, gosh."

"You got it bad, girl," Callie observed, picking with her fork the last bite of her pasta. "Well, ask her out on a date and this is it."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"She's a girl. I'm a girl."

"Yeah, and so am I and so is my wife. Where's the problem?".

Calliope looked into Addison's big, confused eyes. "First time with a girl, uh?"

"Yes. No. It can't be a first time because it's nothing. It's just… Oh gosh, I can't possibly be here talking to you about this."

"Why not? Because you don't know me?" Addison nodded. "Does it matter?"

"I don't know. Does it?"

"We'll see." Callie stood up and looked at her pager with a clearly annoyed face. "Gotta fix some broken bones. Wanna go for a drink, sometimes?"

"I'd love to," Addison smiled. "I better go too, I have to discuss a case with Robbins. Do you know her?"

Callie laughed softly. "She is the wife I've been telling you about!"

* * *

 **Seattle Grace Hospital, office of the Head of Neurosurgery**

Meredith had been sitting behind her desk for more than two hours. Being a Department head means tons and tons of paperwork - she knew it when she had accepted her job, but this didn't meant she liked it. Iit actually gave her time to think.

She had moved to Seattle hoping to put down roots; the house of her childhood (actually empty of memories, thank God for this), a new job with responsibilities, the newfound relationship with Lexie and Susan, her mom. A few days before leaving Boston, she had actually managed to have a heart-to-heart conversation with the woman who actually _didn't have_ a heart, and they had handled some of their issues, leaving each other with the first hug after more than ten years and the promise to see each other soon. She had everything she could need to be happy and she didn't need more complications. After years of messed up situation, she just wanted to work and gain her life back again.

And there arrived Addison Montgomery, with her high heels, her amazing body, her blue eyes. Meredith had never felt this way about someone before - so attracted and so repulsed, actually so confused. The night before had been amazing, in every way. The sex had been the best she had ever had, and this was already a devastating fact since she had had it with a woman, and even falling asleep together with her hand on her hip… And the breakfast, too: the simple act of sitting together at a table, talking about the day they had ahead had been comforting. Addison had managed to made her feel comfortable in less than twenty-four hours. And she wasn't even terrified! Just… surprised. She actually wanted to go home and find her there. The whole sex and mutual attraction, not to mention the kiss of that morning, was on another level and she wasn't sure she could handle it. Keep her around, this was what she wanted to do. Just keep her around.

"Meri?" asked a timid voice, followed by a light knock.

Meredith raised her head from her paperworks and her green eyes met a pair of brown ones.

"Lexie. Come on in!" she greeted her little sister, smiling gently. She wasn't sure how to act around her, but she was sweet and caring, and she was her family. And she needed a family.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." She took a seat in front of her sister. Meredith was amazing - focused, sassy, smart, beautiful and funny. And they were getting along amazingly. "My attending for today was a complete sweetheart. I mean, I'm not sure I like her field but I hope to be on her service all week."

"Who is it?" Meredith asked, signing a couple more papers.

"Oh, shit… Neonatal. The tallest redhead ever."

Meredith laughed gently, happy to talk about Addison. "Addison Montgomery. She lives with me, you know."

"Oh, crap! Well, I guess her it's better than some of the others…"

"Speaking of the house, mom wanted me to ask you if you need something? We have some spare furniture, you can have them if you want. Something like a table for the patio, a grill, a couple of armchairs. Even a bed."

"I'll see what Addie thinks," Meredith replied. "I'm not the best at this."

Asking for Addison's advice for things regarding _her own_ house was something she didn't usually do. Having someone who could help her organize those things was actually amazing. She guessed she liked this rommate things.

* * *

 **Ellis' old house**

When Meredith entered her home that night, she knew for sure how much she liked having a rommate. The lights in the house were low and soft, just some candles, the tv on and the light of the kitchen. The air was filled with a sweet scent, and everything was clean and tidy.

"Hey!" Addison called from the couch. "I wish I had you cell to ask you what to pick for dinner, so I fixed pasta. I put my stuff in the room in front of yours, I hope it's ok with you. And I got some groceries on my way home. Your dinner is here and I have _Sweet home Alabama_ , _It's complicated_ and _Blind dating_. Do you want to watch one?"

She was curled up on the couch, wearing a pair of yoga pants and a yellow tee, barefoot, her long, red hair loose on her shoulders. She had everything under control, and Meredith felt like she was just waiting for her.

"Of course," she replied, smiling sweetly. She kicked away her boots and threw her bag in the first corner. She reached the couch and let her body slide against Addison's. She reached for a plate and spread a light blanket on their legs, while Addison grabbed the remote to start the movie.

"Do you think we need more furniture?" she asked Addison. "My stepmom said she has a grill, a table for the porch, and a bed. Maybe even other things I don't remember, I wrote them down in my planner."

"I want the table and the grill," Addison stated. "I want to grill things. And the bed for the smaller bedroom, so your sister can have a proper room?"

Meredith looked for a long time into her beautiful eyes, her heart filled with relief.

"I already love living with you."

 **Here's chapt 1! Let me know your thoughts... And thank you to CileSun92 for being my amazing beta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Running on sunshine - chapter two**

… ' _ **cause everything keeps shaking around…**_

* * *

 **Seattle Grace Hospital, surgical floor**

"You, dear Medusa, are the living terror of this hospital," a voice announced near to her ear, while a cup of coffee appeared next to her.. Meredith was outside a critical patient's room, studying his chart intently.

Meredith raised her head, and her green eyes met a pair of deeper green. Oh, right, the Plastic boy.

"You think so?" she retorted, accepting the coffee and taking a generous sip. "Thank you, by the way. I needed this, but I'm making it clear right now, I'm not going out with you."

Jackson chuckled. "I'm not hitting on you. I've got a wife. It's just… I heard tons of stories about you in two days and you seem funny and talented. I just thought you needed friends, with moving and everything…"

"Thank you," Meredith said again, smiling brightly. "Meredith Grey."

"Yes, of course. I knew it. Jackson Avery."

"Right. Jackson."

He was handsome and seemed nice enough, but she was done. After Finn, no more men. No more. And technically, seeing the Addison disaster, no women, too. Well, disaster… better sex she had ever had. And she was beautiful, and sweet, and - no. No women. No relationships. No complicated stuff.

Thankfully, he was married so in theory she didn't have anything to worry about. He was right, she needed friends in that hospital. Friends who weren't Addison or Lexie.

"I'm having the most terrible day. Edwards is a total idiot, or whatever she's called, and my resident... that Kepner - oh my God."

"That's my wife," Jackson grinned. "She can be a handful, I know it."

"I have the biggest mouth ever," Meredith complained. A great way to make friends, indeed.

"Oh, no problem. Apparently, Edwards rushed in the locker room crying her little heart out about how Medusa treats her."

"But she's stupid!" Meredith explained. "I get that's her first year, and I get that I'm new here and everything, but she stares at me all the time. I say things to her and she… stares. She's stupid."

"That's because you aren't even ten years younger than her and you're already the head of a department."

"Yeah, the prodigy child," she muttered sarcastically. "Are you going to bring up my mom?"

"I'm not really in the place. You know… Avery… Harper Avery. Grandad…"

"Oh, crap," she groaned. "Finally someone who gets me!"

"Seems like you found yourself a friend, prodigy child."

A smile between the two of them confirmed so.

* * *

 **Emerald City Bar**

"Sorry! I'm late!" Addison exclaimed, jumping on a stool next to Callie and heedlessly resting her Marc Jacob clutch on a pool of vodka.

"Hey!" Callie protested, saving the bag. "Thi is a month of a intern's salary."

Addison ran a hand through her long, red locks, frustrated. It wasn't like something was actually bothering her, she was just tired. She and Meredith needed time to figure out their living situation. The house was quite bare, and even if she was looking for for a radical change, she was still a New York girl, after all. She wanted curtains, book shelves, some lamps. Blankets, maybe. She was sure Meredith would agree and tell her to buy everything she wanted, the problem was she hasn't find the time to actually tell Meredith.

Well, it wasn't exactly like she was sure because she knew the girl, but there was something about her, some sense of familiarity ready to fill her veins every time she saw that little, blond, strong thing.

Oh, god; after a few days, she was rambling like her.

"Uhm, Montgomery? Have you even noticed I'm here?" Callie asked, studying her colleague's face.

"Yes! Sorry, I was just thinking. Meredith and I need to do some changes at the house."

"Speaking of the Head of Neuro," Callie handed her her Cosmopolitan. "How are things between you two?"

"Actually, I don't get to see her a lot. We share lunches at the hospital and -when our schedules fit- every other meal, but nothing more. I have the feeling she's having a hard time adjusting to the move. She is struggling to keep an eye on her intern sister, and I think her step-mom and Kepner is driving her nuts".

Protectiveness.

Callie Torres was actually able to recognize it when she sees it, and Addison Montgomery was protective toward her blonde colleague. She had a feeling something had happened between the two of them, but Addison wasn't willing to talk about it, despite the sympathy they felt for each other. So, she just decided to let the redhead talk, see where she was willing to take the topic.

"Are you enjoying living with her?"

"Yes!" Addison bright tone didn't left any doubt. "She's a strange little thing, indeed. She doesn't talk in the mornings until she had had her coffee, she can't cook, she seems to be unable to set the alarm five minutes earlier so she could actually have time to dry her hair."

"I scrubbed in with her, yesterday," Callie told her. "A massive trauma. I fixed the guy's legs while she operated on her brain. I like her, she's nice and really talented."

"Yes, she is," Addison exhaled, and Callie couldn't resist to tease her: "And she has you completely wrapped around her fingers…". She giggled, while Addison blushed.

"I am not!" she declared. "After the last six months, believe me, I'm not willing to rush into anything. I don't need any complications. I want to do my job, I just need someone familiar and warm to come home to."

"And she gives that to you?"

"She does," Addison nodded, sipping at her Cosmo. Her iPhone buzzed in her purse and she read a text from Meredith: _Just finished my shift. Yay me. Want me to order dinner?_

She typed a quick reply: _Joe's w/ Callie (ortho head, met her 2 days ago, remember?), why don't you come over? I'm buying u dinner._

"You met her.. a week ago?"

"I don't know. Yes, possibly."

"What happened to you in New York?"

"I was a fool. My best friend, Naomi... we went to med school together, and she dated on and off this guy, Sam; they broke up a year ago, for good or so I thought… He started asking me out. He's nice, funny and handsome. I agreed, so we started dating. After six months he asked Naomi to marry him."

Addison was looking intently into her glass, a thousand emotions filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Callie offered, gently taking her hand.

"That's nothing. I was an idiot, anyway."

"Hey, girls," Meredith greeted, sitting next to them. "Hey, Joe."

Addison leaned over to kiss Meredith's cheek. "Hello, Mer."

The blonde gazed at Addison's hand, still intertwined to Callie's, and she felt some sort of acid feeling in her stomach. A strange, acid feeling.

Callie let go of Addison hand. "How was your day?"

"Total crap. I can easily say I have the crappiest, most idiot resident and intern of all the time. I swear it. Kepner and that girl… That… Edwards, are a pain in the ass."

"Mer," Addison warned, while Joe and Callie laughed out loud.

"You shut up, you have my sister!"

"So?"

"So, she's good."

"You can't know that for sure, you haven't had her, yet."

"She's my sister, she has my genes; she has to be good. Genes metter," Meredith nodded, while gesturing for a shot of tequila. "I'm hungry," she added, someway searching for Addison's attention.

"What do you want?" Addison asked, gently caressing her shoulder while pretending to smooth the fabric of her shirt. "Mer, we need to go to Susan to take the furniture and maybe even do some shopping."

"Tomorrow," Meredith nodded. "I'll be off at three. Epic day."

A stranger could have thought they were ignoring Torres, but Callie was actually enjoying the show very much. This two-minute random conversation told her more than Addison had.

She was a pragmatic person, and she knew how it felt to harbor feelings for a woman, and she was sure she was witnessing a miracle. Addison had told her she met Meredith the night before they started the new job, so counting the days it was less than a week ago, and yet, she wasn't sure people who had known each other for years could be so at ease around each other. Meredith would turn to Addison for simple needs, like ordering dinner or things regarding the house, and the way Addison looked at Meredith… They were in complete denial right now, but Callie was ready to bet her own house that those two would start dating in less that three months.

"Do you want to make a list of what we need to get while you eat?" Addison asked, pulling her iPhone from her purse.

Meredith nodded, her mouth full of pasta.

"Oh, that's nice," Callie commented. "I wanna help."

"So, Susan offered us a spare bed, so we can definitely set up a room for Lexie," Addison summed up. Callie was impressed but how Addison talked about Meredith's family.

"We need something else for that room," Meredith suggested as Addison typed quickly on the keyboard of the iPhone. "Blankets, probably. And, I don't know, a desk?"

"A bedside table, of course. And a lamp. There's already a closet in the room."

"Do we need more things for the front porch?"

"Definitely," Meredith assured, offering Addison her fork with some of her pasta. "Chairs. A table. I don't know, a deckchair? It's not like we have all that days to spend like that"

"We'll have vacations, I hope. And if we don't decide to go to Hawaii or some tropical place like that…"

"We'll have our porch."

"We will," Addison assured, smiling gently.

"Hello, there, prodigy child," Jackson greeted slipping on the stool next to Meredith along with Karev. "Callie, Dr. Montgomery."

"Girls," said Karev. He either wasn't aware that the three girls were actually his bosses or he didn't care. "What's up?"

"Making a list of new furniture," Meredith explained finishing her pasta. "Wanna order some more? Are you hungry?" she asked to Addison.

"Nah, but I'm kinda craving something sweet."

Meredith turned to Joe, gently asking for a slice of chocolate cake. When the bartender held her the plate, she picked a piece with her fork, nonchalantly offering it to Addison, while explaining to Jackson and Alex why the house was bare.

Addison flashed a terrified gaze to Callie, and bent over to accept the cake. Apparently, Meredith was unaware of how intimate the gesture had been, but Callie was aware of everything. Especially how Addison's hand had been shaking while eating the cake and the sweetness of her gaze when she looked at Meredith.

* * *

 **Ellis' old house**

"Do we need something else? What do you think?" Addison asked Meredith the next night, admiring their job. She casually put a hand on her shoulder, and Meredith offered her a wide smile.

"This porch rocks," she declared. "I just hope we won't kill the flowers."

"I'm hiring a gardener," Addison reassured.

Meredith laughed. "For two vases? Seriously, Addie?"

In the spur of the moment, feeling completely happy for the small milestone that was remodeling a house together, she laced her arms around Meredith's waist.

Meredith's eyes widened but she eased into Addison's touch, smiling timidly.

"Dinner?" Addison asked.

"Definitely dinner. I wanna eat here but maybe it's better if we wait a few weeks."

"With a couple blankets we can have a glass of wine here later," Addison suggested, leaning gently and unconsciously toward the blonde.

"Addison?" a voice - a deep male voice asked.

The pair sprung apart/pulled away abruptly and Meredith raised an eyebrow seeing a handsome man, probably in his forty, walking with confidence toward her porch.

He was grinning, and so was Addison, when she exclaimed: "Markie!" and threw herself in his arms.

Meredith's body tensed immediately as she leaned back against the wall. He was definitely hot, and he was hugging her Addison really tightly.

 _Her_ Addison? No, no, no, Addison was not hers. She was a girl she met in a bar and was sharing her house with because she needed the money. Well, she was also the girl with whom she had had the best sex of her life, the girl who had cooked her breakfast and dinner for the past week, the girl with whom she went shopping for her house enjoying it, the girl whose arms were wrapped around her own waist two minutes ago…

Addison gripped the man's arm, dragging him to the house - and to Meredith.

"Mer, this is Mark Sloan, my best friend. He's from New York. Mark, this is Meredith. We work in the same hospital, she's the Head of Neuro."

"Nice to meet you," Meredith hissed, shaking his hand. "Meredith Grey."

He was practically devouring her with his pale blue eyes but she didn't realize it at all. She was trying to understand what kind of friends Addison and Mark were.

"I was looking for you, you practically disappeared. I mean, Seattle?! And no one knew your address, I had to call your mom!" Mark complained.

"You called Bizzie? You are a total idiot!" Addison replied in shock. She raised her arms in a frustrated gesture and stormed in the house, leaving them hanging at the door.

"Ah- uhm, would you like to come in? We've just finished cleaning up so you're lucky."

"Thank you," he nodded, as confident as before. She walked him to the living room, gesturing to the couch. "Ah-ehm. Well, sit down, I'm going to… Addie. Yes, I have to find Addie."

She had to get rid of this habit to ramble. Terrible. Absolutely terrible. She ran to Addison's room and let herself in without knocking.

"Addie?" she called gently.

Addison stood still to the window, her gaze studying the empty road.

"Is he still here?"

"In the living room," Meredith replied, sitting on the bed.

"I mean… I'm glad he's here, I really am. He's my best friend, I want him to be a part of my life. I just don't know how much of the past I wanted to bring here. That's why I panicked when he mentioned my mother."

She went to sit next to Meredith, without actually touching her. She looked at her hands, and speaking calmly, taking her time, she told her roommate, her new friend, her new pretended family, why she had left New York.

Meredith didn't interrupt her, she just let her speak, moving gently to take her hand and squeezing it.

"It's okay," she murmured softly when Addison finished talking.

She didn't know what to say or what to think - she just realized she had connected her life to a stranger's one. She didn't know anything about Addison. She didn't know what she was like, what she liked, if she was loyal or lively or arrogant or anything. Even though, stroking her hair, she felt like in that moment, on that bed, in that city, she was the only one who was supposed to stay with her, to comfort her.

Addison gently rested her head on Meredith's shoulder, humming softly.

"When I met you in that bar, and we decided to share the house… When I started to get to know you a little, I felt like I was safe again. For the first time in a year, I felt safe. And it's not like I don't want him here, because I do, it's just…"

"He can stay," Meredith assured, squeezing her hand. "He can stay, we can let him stay in Lexie's room if he needs a place for the night, and you are safe. Because I'm here and I'm with you, and I won't let anything happen to you. You are safe. Okay?"

"Okay," Addison breathed, burying her face in her neck, lacing her arms once again on Meredith's hip. She couldn't think about what Callie said, because she was scared, and Meredith was the only one who could protect her. She didn't have time to analyze her emotions, because this was completely nice.

She teased Meredith's neck with her lip, her brain completely off thanks to Meredith's sweet, lavender scent.

"Addie," Meredith breathed. She tried to slightly move her away, but at the same time, she reclined her head, giving Addison better access. The redhead jumped at the occasion and kissed her behind her ear, Meredith's moan sending shivers to her core.

"Oh, god," she mumbled on her neck, reaching up gently to kiss the corner of her mouth, one hand intertwined with Meredith's, the other one losing itself in the blonde curls.

"We agreed…" Meredith complained softly, but otherwise offering her her lips to receive another kiss. "Not again."

"I know," Addison assured her, sneaking her hand under her shirt.

"Addie," she hissed again, but once again, she reclined her torso, giving the redhead more space.

"I'm not sure… Maybe we want… Girls… Complicated -" but Meredith's grumble finished in a heated kiss on Addison's lips, her own hands on the other woman's cheeks.

They fell on the bed, kissing each other, arms holding the other close. Meredith's brain was reduced to a blank space, the only things that mattered were Addison's arms around her waist, her lips working sweetly against her own.

She was about to remove her t-shirt when they heard a male voice from downstairs yelling: "Montgomery! Come down and talk to me or I'll climb upstairs and climb your ass!".

That voice reminded Meredith how complicated their situation was, and she ran away, locking herself in her room without stopping, not even when she heard Addison calling desperately for her.

* * *

 **CileSun92.. thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a great beta - thank you CileSun92!**

* * *

 **Running on sunshine - chapter three**

 _ **hey just get over yourself,**_

 _ **this thing ain't good for your health,  
hey just get over yourself…**_

* * *

 **Seattle Grace Hospital, cafeteria**

Meredith Grey knew how sometimes surgeons described as"beautiful" things commonly known probably more with words like "tragedies". Tumors were, indeed, in this group. She had heard plenty of times tumors be called "smart" or "fascinating". She did so too. But she was pretty sure no surgeon, ever - probably not even her mother - had felt actually grateful toward a tumor. Okay, maybe her mother probably had, at some point, but she was sure for a more noble reason than hers.

A spinal tumor, to be more specific, which was going to take her almost twenty hours, being optimistic, to be removed. And she was grateful because between the twenty-hour surgery and the hours she would spend studying before actually performing it she had a good excuse to avoid Addison.

Meredith lived at the hospital, she had lived there for a week, now: switching from a surgery to another, doing her rounds, then hiding between the attending lounge and the cafeteria at hours when she was almost sure she wouldn't run into Addison. She had rushed into her bedroom after their heated kisses and Addison had tried everything in her power to have her talking. She had knocked at the door, even threatened to pull it down, and then she had texted and tried to call her cell-phone. Obviously, without any success. Meredith was a stubborn little thing and she was well aware of that flaw, but the point was, she didn't want to talk to Addison because Addison and whatever the redhead stirred in her were scary. Extremely. So, even if she was well aware that she had to go home and face her after the surgery, for now this was the thing she was most comfortable with.

It was a week since they have seen each other for the last time, just because they had passed by each other in the hall, and when Addison had tried with a frustrated "Doctor Grey…" Meredith had immediately replied that she didn't have time because she had a surgery starting in less than ten minutes.

"I'll see you at home," she had promised, trying to make it up a little, but then she had not showed up. And she didn't intend to.

Right now, she was curled up in an uncomfortable chair in a corner of the cafeteria, trying to keep her eyes on the textbook on the table.

The place was quiet, except for the normal flow of people that went to get coffee, there was just a table full of dermatology interns grabbing a late lunch. So, she had space, tranquillity and time she intended to spend studying. Except she keep on staring at the wall, thinking about Addison.

She had a very huge problem which stemmed from not seeing her: she missed her like crazy. She was trying anything in her power to avoid her and then her meals were lonely and sad. She wanted Addison sitting next to her, sharing jokes and telling her stories, stealing her food from her plate. She felt thrown back to how lonely and plain her life was before Seattle, before her house, before Lexie and Susan. And, most of all, before Addison. As crazy as it sounded, in two weeks this elegant, beautiful woman from New York had shown up and completely destroyed her balances. She needed Addison and it was the first time in her life that she allowed herself to need someone. She needed the redhead who was able to make her feel at home, to make her feel safe. And since the kiss a week before she felt alone again. But the difference was, this time she knew what it felt like to have someone. She knew how it felt to have Addison.

"Hey, Grey," a smirking voice greeted, and a male, sexy body let itself fall on the chair right across hers.

"It's you," Meredith groaned, her green eyes meeting Mark Sloan's. "What do you want? I need to study, I have a big surgery in two days. Bigger than your ego, actually."

"I like how feisty you are," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and tried to fix her eyes back on the textbook hoping that he would give up and walk away. He slept at her home, spent time with her… with Addison, she didn't need him stealing away her precious study time. But suddenly, she realized a missing point and asked him: "Wait, what are you doing in my hospital?"

The smirking wasn't going to leave his lips anytime soon, apparently.

"Got a job here. Plastic surgeon. I'm pretty sure Addie told me she would text you about this."

"I didn't have time to check my texts. I will - later. I really have to focus my mind on this, I don't wanna screw up the patient on my first important surgery here."

"Nah, don't worry," Mark smiled. "They say good things about you, all over the place. Okay, you may have scared a few interns to death but…"

"How do you know all of this if you're just gotten a job?"

"Mark Sloan knows everything." Already that smirk. He could switch from almost nice to annoying in five seconds top. "Anyway, didn't you talk to Addie?" he added. Meredith blushed immediately.

 _Just the mention of her name can set my cheeks on fire. I'm screwed._

"I didn't see her much recently, I'm living here mostly."

"Yeah, she mentioned it. Looked like a lost puppy." Meredith blushed again and Mark grinned. He knew something. Meredith was sure of it, he had figured out something. She really doubted Addison would have told him what had happened between the two of them, but actually, against the great familiarity she felt with her, she didn't know her as much to swear what she would have told and what she would have preferred to keep for herself.

"How did you meet her?" she asked, putting her pen in the middle of the textbook and closing it. He was annoying as hell, but even smart and she was the only person who really knew Addison.

"Back in pre med," he told her, smiling. An actual smile, not his usual smirk. "We've been friends since… forever. And I'm sorry if I showed up like this at your house, but I was afraid. She had some sort of a breakdown when she decided to leave New York and look for a different life, I was just afraid she would leave behind even our friendship."

"This is really sweet," Meredith commented with a smile, even if she felt a pain rushing all over her inner organs. She knew it was jealousy. Rationally, she did.

"Anyway, I stopped by just to ask you if you want to come out for drinks, tomorrow night."

"What?" she frowned, raising her chin. He wasn't asking her out. He couldn't be. He wasn't really her type, and even if he were… Addison…

"Yes. To this place across the street. Just a few drinks, so we can get to know each other." Again with the smirk.

"Joe's?" she grinned. She loved nights out at Joe's. Since she had discovered it, the night of the arrival - the night she had met Addison - it had become her favorite place to hang out after work. And she needed tequila to deal with this Addison situation. Plus, her coworkers will be there - especially Jackson and Alex, definitely her _buddies_ , in Alex's words - and it would definitely be a nice way to celebrate her great surgery.

"Why not," she gave in. "You will meet a few coworkers as well."

"That's great," he grinned back, gently eying her breasts as she rolled her eyes. "I'll be watching your surgery from the gallery," he assured. Meredith groaned: "Let me study or you'll see me fail. And… say hello to Addie?"

"I will," he smiled back and finally left her alone.

It was official: she was so screwed.

* * *

 **Seattle Grace Hospital, surgical floor**

Addison Montgomery had spent her morning cursing herself. Well, actually she had spent her morning checking on her patient with Lexie Grey, her intern for the week, at her side, but most of all, she had cursed. Under her breath, in her mind. She had cursed so much she had been sure she had hurt a thing or two and she was actually unable of keeping something in her hands for more than five seconds. Her hands were shaking. And Lexie looked anything like Meredith, she was a smart but perky girl, with long dark curls while Meredith was blonde, quiet and fierce but she reminded her of her sister. She did, and she was another reason why Addison was cursing.

She had left New York because her life had become a mess: the man she loved - or the man she had thought she loved - had left her to marry her best friend, and in a few hours Addison had lost her man and her best friend. There had been other reasons, too. New York simply didn't fit anymore. She was tired of walking around Manhattan in high heels - even if she hadn't exactly gave up on them in Seattle - and she had definitely had the feeling she had spent years caring more for the aspect than for the substance. Yes, she had worked hard and built herself a great career but personally, she had nothing. She had nothing and she wanted everything, so accepting to run the department at Seattle Grace Hospital had appeared like the greatest idea, everything considered. Except she had come to Seattle and in less than a month she had been able to put herself in another difficult situation. And this is why she had spent her morning cursing.

Meredith Grey was… something. Really something. Something very close to perfect, even if she was anything but it. She was a mess, actually. But to her, she felt perfect. She was nice and warm, funny and smart. She was a great doctor and she had made her discover things she hadn't thought she could ever enjoy. She never thought she could feel an attraction like that for another girl, she had always been more of sure about her straightness. But that night at Joe's, the night she had signed her contract, she had spotted her in the bar and everything had simply… clicked. Between deciding of never talking about their sex again and making out on her bed a few nights before, Meredith, in less than a month, was already a big part of her life, and this scared her like hell.

Of course, the idea of whatever was happening between them was scaring her. She was afraid of the complications, she was afraid because Meredith was a woman, she was afraid mostly because she didn't know how Meredith really felt about the idea of _them_. And she was pissed, because after their kisses, the night Mark had shown up, Meredith completely refused to talk to her. She was avoiding her, practically living at the hospital. And she was pissed, and most of all, worried: the following day, Meredith had a great surgery, and she was stupid enough to sleep in an on call room at the hospital just to avoid going home and have to face her.

"Dr. Grey?" she called softly, stopping in front of the room of a patient.

"Yes, Dr. Montgomery?" Lexie grinned. They had run into each other a few times at Meredith's house, and they were on a first name basis. Inside the hospital, it was always Dr. Grey and Dr. Montgomery, just nicer. And a little perky, but Addison figured it was a constant Lexie thing.

"Have you seen Meredith, recently? She isn't picking up her phone."

"I spotted her in the cafeteria with Dr. Sloan during my break," the brunette replied, and Addison felt her stomach turn. Was Meredith going to sleep with Mark? _Her_ Meredith? Everyone slept with Mark. She had too, at some point, in med school. "I wanted to go greet her but my pager went off. Anyway, I believe she's studying."

"I hope she'll go home tonight," Addison said. "I'm on call, so…" She stopped and bit her lip. How much could she tell Lexie? "Just tell her, okay? And tell her… I'll be thinking of her, tomorrow, ok?" Lexie nodded and Addison took a deep breath, torn between how much she missed Meredith and the realization of how screwed she really was.

* * *

 **Ellis' old house**

The night before her surgery - her biggest surgery, since she had started working at Seattle Grace - Meredith had thanked God or whoever for him because Addison was on call. She needed her mind entirely on the surgery, so she'd rather come to an empty house than face Addison and talk their issues out.

She just needed tranquillity.

She had soaked in a bath for half an hour, and now she planned to eat her pizza, have a Coke - if she touched the wine she would probably get drunk over the Addison issue - and read the steps of her surgery all over again. Then, movie in bed and eight, long hours of sleep. This moment of her night would probably be the best to eat the chocolate chips home-made cookies she had found on the kitchen table.

Apparently, Susan had shown up again while she was at work, and next to the plate she had found the sweetest note ever: _Lexie told me you have a big surgery coming up tomorrow. I hope you'll be home tonight, to relax and enjoy these. Your father, your sisters and I are proud of you, and we are sure you'll do wonders. Love, S._

The only wrong note was the mention of her father. She didn't want to have anything to do with him, and she was beyond sure he wasn't proud of her. She was positive Thatcher never thought about her. He acted completely like a sperm donor, and between him and her mother she was sure she had the most unloving parents in the history of parenting.

Thank God she had Susan and Lexie. They had changed her in ways she had never thought possible, they had showed her with patience and constant presence that they really loved her. She was softer around the edges, now. And she wished she could see Molly, sometimes, Lexie's sister. She was growing attached to her family, and Susan's sweet attitude of taking care of her made Meredith feel torn between gratitude and the need to let the woman in and the deep desire to see some sort of interest from her mother. She would probably text her. Just for… She didn't know what for, but maybe she should stop avoiding.

She was strolling downstair, her Dartmouth t-shirt loose on her body, still moist for the bath, when the house phone ringed. She frowned: they never used the phone house. Anyway, she picked it up, calling a tentative: "Hello?"

"Mer, it's me," Addison breathed.

 _Maybe she should just stop avoiding._

 _Karma was a bitch._

"Addie," Meredith said back.

"Don't hang up."

"I won't," Meredith assured. She didn't want to deal with it but she wasn't going to be a bitch to Addison. "Are you at work?"

"Yeah, I have a break until one of my mothers doesn't go nuts and I wanted to check on you."

Meredith couldn't help but smile. She had refused to talk to her all week and Addison was calling just to check on her. This thought brought a deep, warm feeling which washed all over her throat, down to her stomach.

"I'm good," she assured her. "Bath, pizza, notes and then movie in bed. And guess what? Susan brought cookies."

"You lucky bitch," Addison groaned. "I would kill for a bath and a cookie."

The thought of Addison taking a bath wasn't much of a help, and Meredith groaned softly.

"I swear I'll bring some in tomorrow, so you can have breakfast with them," she offered. Bringing her cookies involved seeing her…

"I love you," Addison grinned on the phone and Meredith felt her throat go dry again. "I want to have breakfast with you," she confessed. "Do you think you'll have time before your surgery?"

"I don't think I'll be up for food," Meredith replied, but when she felt Addison's sad "oh" she added: "But maybe I can have coffee while you eat your cookies."

"That would be perfect," Addison said and then groaned again.

"Desperate mother going nuts?"

"Yeah, I have to go. Don't stay up too late, ok?"

"I swear I won't. Don't kill any babies."

"I'll try. I'm going saving a life, but…" she paused. "I'm sending you a kiss, 'kay?"

"One back at you," Meredith whispered. "Have a good night."

"You too, Mer. I'll see you tomorrow."

Meredith actually spent her studying time while her brain repeated all over Addison's voice saying _I'm sending you a kiss._

She was so screwed!

* * *

 **Seattle Grace Hospital, Operating Room 1**

Meredith Grey had stayed into the OR for seventeen hours, and for seventeen hours Addison Montgomery had sat in the gallery, watching her while she operated.

As soon as Meredith had scrubbed in, she had told her residents, Drs. Kepner and Stevens, that she would love to work in almost absolute silence. She had gestured a nurse to turn off the intercom and then she had started.

Addison's eyes had been on her for the entire day. For once, she had decided she could run a department sitting here which practically meant leaving it in Karev's hands. He had grinned when Addison had gave him the news, and he was ordering interns around since the first lights of dawn, appearing in the gallery every hour and a half asking with a grin: "How's my buddy doing?"

The other constant presence had been Jackson Avery, who had just had a boob job scheduled first thing in the morning, and then he had sat next to Addison, sharing occasional smiles with her and comments about Meredith's perfect skills and, most of all, about what of a great job his wife was doing not driving Grey nuts. Addison was happy to share this moment with both Karev and Jackson: she knew how deeply they both had learned to care about Meredith in less than a month, and she felt at ease with them. She had even texted Callie to go and see how great Meredith was doing, but when the bright Latina had showed up asking "What's up with your girl, Addie?" she had immediately regretted it.

"She's not my girl," Addison breathed, biting her lips as her eyes rested once again on Meredith. It was true, she wasn't her girl and she wasn't even sure if there was any possibility she could be, some day. Or that she _would_ be, for the matter.

"You're always attached at the hip," Jackson observed, a smile sweet and smirking at the same time. "With all the 'we're rommies' stuff…"

"It's just…" Addison observed Meredith's hands, moving calmly and precisely, her eyes never leaving the microscope. "We get each other."

"How's my sister doing?" Lexie exclaimed, entering the gallery abruptly and sliding in the empty seat next to Addison and opening a bag of chips. "Hey, Dr. Montgomery," she grinned. "Chips?"

"I can't remember the last time I ate," Addison realized, accepting some gladly. "Your sister is doing good."

"Good?" Mark retorted, appearing out of nowhere like he always did. He bent over to kiss Addison's head and sat behind her. "That chick is a fucking shining star."

"Interesting choice of word, Dr. Sloan, but entirely appropriate," Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery, commented. Addison was positive she had never seen a gallery fuller of surgeons. Meredith was amazing, everyone could see it. And except for some unpredictable event, there was no way the patient won't survive.

That morning, Addison had had breakfast with Meredith - a quiet, nice breakfast where they had found again their balance without actually talking of the big pink elephant in the room. This had just made Addison's feelings bigger and now she was positive her Meredith needed her. She would just stay there, but if Meredith lifted her eyes, she would see her. Except Meredith had done so just twice: after two hours of surgery, the first time, and at sixteen, the second, when she had even smiled at Addison.

* * *

 **Emerald cit** **y bar, Seattle**

Even if she had been pretty sure moving to Seattle could do wonders for her, Meredith had never imagined she would feel so happy and so complete after almost four weeks. She was at Joe's, dressed in a short back skirt and a lavender shirt - Lexie had insisted she needed to wear something nice - and her night out for drinks with Mark had suddenly become a party to celebrate her success in removing a spinal tumor fifteen other surgeons had judged inoperable.

She had sat down with Mark for fifteen minutes during which he had flirted shamelessly and then Jackson and Alex had shown up, claiming they needed to buy their buddy tequila _'cause she was a rockstar_. In the following hour had arrived her sister, a few other interns - who seemed to prefer to watch from a distance, even if Lexie swore most of the male ones had the hots for her, since she was such a hotshot neurosurgeon - Callie and her wife, Kepner and Stevens - Meredith, for once, wasn't feeling the need to offer them a nice and warm bath in the acid - and at last Addison.

She had walked past the door in the same outfit she had worn all day - fitting black pants and silk, red shirt with black high heels - and immediately, her eyes had locked. Meredith winked, sipping her margarita, and Addison simply smiled, walking to her. None of them was trying to be sexy - Meredith was just fuzzy for how well the surgery had gone, and Addison was happy. Genuinely happy, because a month ago she had turned her life upside down to come to Seattle and she had met this incredible girl, who happened to be a great neurosurgeon, too.

"Hey, golden girl," Addison smirked. "Congratulations." She raised a hand, wondering if she could pose it on Meredith's shoulder, but before she could make a decision she found the blonde in her own arms, her tiny hands lacing at her mid-section, her head on her shoulder. Addison hugged her back, a warm, long hug full of unsaid feelings, moving her arms so Meredith cuddled against her, her face hidden against her neck.

None of the two knew what they were doing: they had met a month ago and they actually had spent a month fighting whatever was growing between them. And then, every time they let their defenses slightly waver, they found each other like this - cuddling in the other, searching comfort in the other.

Addison had been right, that morning in the gallery: they get each other. Without knowing every single detail about their lives, they just seemed to know what the other needed. And apparently, this made the situation even more confusing.

"Do you want to order something to eat?" Meredith grinned, leaning back slightly, but keeping her arms wrapped around Addison's waist.

"Whatever the golden girl wants," Addison smiled back, her hands moving from Meredith's back to her shoulders, tentatively reaching to touch her hair. Watching her so closely, Addison realized for the first time that Meredith had an adorable handful of freckles spread across her nose.

"Chocolate cake and another margarita?"

"Can do. Go get a table, I want to talk to you, I haven't see you in a week. I'm going to ask Joe for our food." And without thinking, just like that, Addison leaned in and pecked her lips softly.

"Oh," Meredith breath, her mouth slightly open, her eyes wide.

"Sorry," Addison breathed, squeezing her hand. She needed to touch her. It was an overwhelming feeling, she always needed to have her close.

"No…it's - it's ok, I think."

"Oh," Addison grinned. "Promise you won't live at the hospital for another week?"

"I promise. We - I think we need to talk. We need to talk out whatever is happening between us"

"We have to."

"Just… Home, ok? Let's enjoy our cake and drinks and then we can go home and talk on our porch."

"On our porch," Addison grinned again.

"I -" Meredith started, but then she shook her head and leaned in to kiss her back. Softly, just a quick peck on the lips. "Go grab the cake."

Everything had suddenly changed. They had spent a week obsessing over this feeling, a dark cloud constantly on their heads. And now, it seems like Meredith's surgery had wiped away the clouds. The night was cloudless, and they felt happy.

The thing - their thing, whatever it was - was still there, and when they didn't stress over every little thing, it felt nice and warm. They just need to figure out if they were ready to deal with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Running on sunshine - chapter four**

 _ **Girl, you got me thinking about diamonds  
and get down on my knee, maybe two  
people may stop and stare  
**_ _ **but I don't even care  
**_ _ **just as long as I'm with you**_

* * *

 **Ellis' old house**

A week had passed. An entirely too long week from that moment at Joe's, when Addison had fervently hoped she and Meredith were going to finally find out what was happening between the two of them.

They had had drinks, they had had cake, they had chatted pointlessly at the table in the corner, and then they had kissed some more. And then, they had headed home and Addison had never felt more unhappy to have Mark Sloan near herself.

She had promised Meredith they were going to talk everything out when they'll be home, but at soon as the door had closed behind their backs, Meredith had threw her arms around Addison's neck and had devoured her mouth with hers. Addison had never felt more happy and turned on in her entire life - she wasn't sure how she felt about the obvious feelings she had for a girl, but if she could ignore them she knew she was crazy about Meredith.

They had kissed hotly against the door for minutes that felt like years, their hands trying to slip under their clothes. Meredith had moaned her name and Addison had felt her heart close to exploding.

She had been about to scoop her up in her arms and take her straight to her own bedroom when Mark Sloan appeared on the stairs and gasped at the view of the two girls practically devouring each other.

"I guess that's why Grey didn't seem interested in me," he commented, an appreciative grin on his lips. Meredith and Addison bloke apart abruptly. "You two interested in a threesome?"

"You are an idiot," Addison had told him, going to hide in her room, leaving Meredith - confused and drunk - in the middle of the hall. She had hoped she would join her but she had spent all night awake, staring at the ceiling.

And then, she and Meredith had seen each other on and off for a long, stressful week, during which they had shared a few meals, some hellos, and a kiss, one night at the hospital.

* * *

 _Meredith had spent the most of her night monitoring her beloved, twenty-hour-surgery spinal tumor patient. She had considered asking Stevens o_ _r_ _Kepner to do it for her but after she had spent a week studying and then a whole day perform_ _ing_ _the surgery, the last thing she wanted was for residents to corrupt the patient with their perkiness or their chatting. So, after a day spent between paperwork and two craniotom_ _ies_ _she had decided to spend the night at the hospital. Her patient still had to wake up and she wanted to be there if it was going to happen._

 _Thank God_ _for her office. She had a desk, a couch, and considering that every half an hour she was hungry, having a closet full of food without having to constantly go down to the caf was a blessing. When she was a resident she had been forced to sleep, work and eat wherever she was_ _,_ _but she had to admit, a office was a great change when you_ _we_ _re on call._

 _She would have rather gone home to Addison, ordering in some dinner and spend the night on the couch or the porch, trying to have a conversation they had been avoiding for a week._

 _She had ran into Lexie at some point, in the middle of the day._ _H_ _er sister, who was still happily on Addison's service, had informed her that Addison was off at nine, which according to Meredith's watch was now. She considered leaving her office to find her and say goodbye but in that moment a soft knock at the door filled the air_ _._

 _W_ _hen Meredith said "Come in!" there Addison was, in a dress and high heels, her hair up in a elegant bun. On her pretty face, Meredith could see the marks of tiredness but she was sure when she walked across the hallway everyone thought she was fabulous._

 _Meredith thought that too - she had thought Addison was incredibly beautiful the first time she had seen her at Joe's. That had been confirmed when she had laid in bed next to her their first night, and then the following morning, when Addison had showed up in the kitchen all leggy and elegant. Meredith knew Addison was attracted to her, or at least she hoped so, and she always wondered how the hell a woman like Addison could find sexy a blonde, rabling mess like she was._

" _Hey," she grinned. "I was just wondering where I would find you."_

" _Really?" Addison smiled back, taking a few steps toward the blonde. "I'm off. Do you wanna come home with me?"_

" _I can't," Meredith sighed. "I have to stay here, I'm worried about my spinal tumor patient and I don't wanna waste my work leaving him with Stevens or Kepner."_

 _Meredith leaned back against her desk and Addison laughed, coming even closer. There was an invisible string which drew the two girls together._

" _Ouch," Addison complained, scratching her nose. "I was hoping we could spend the night together."_

" _Don't tell me… tonight's gonna suck."_

" _At home without you sucks, too," Addison smiled and Meredith took her hand in hers, caressing her palm with her thumb._

" _We still need to talk," Addison added._

 _Meredith nodded. "We will. Promise."_

" _I should probably get going. I'll bring you leftover pizza for breakfast, in the morning."_

" _You are the best," Meredith grinned. She loved leftover pizza for breakfast. Without thinking, comfortable with the situation, she leaned over and took her mouth with hers, kissing her briefly but firmly._

" _Oh," Addison moaned and kissed her back._

" _Have a good night, Addie," Meredith grinned, thinking that she will stay awake reliving that kiss a thousand times._

 _She was scared. Terrified, actually, and she had a feeling Addison was, too. She knew Addison had dated a lot, and she had had her experiences, after the disaster that had been her relationship with Finn. But never with a woman and never something so strong and so comfortable._

* * *

Finally, today they were both off.

Addison was still lying in bed, staring at the rain hitting the windows of her bedroom. She had spent all her life in New York complaining everytime it rained, but today she didn't care. She jumped out of bed, trying to find something nice but not extremely fancy. She had heard footsteps and the front door slamming that morning around eight and she was almost sure Mark was out and finally she could have some time with Meredith.

 _Her Meredith._

She stopped in the bathroom to pull up her hair in a ponytail and brushed her teeth, running then to the kitchen to cook Meredith breakfast. She knew her girl so well she knew she was still fast asleep.

Bacon, sausages, pancakes, orange juice and of course coffee – you couldn't be near Meredith in the mornings if she hadn't had her coffee. She put everything on a tray with a rose she stole from a pot and climbed the stairs, headed to Meredith's room while her heart hit repeatedly the walls of her chest.

Addison knocked softly, waiting patiently for a reply, but all she heard was silence. She opened the door trying to not make any noise and found Meredith sleeping like a baby, curled around herself in the middle of the big bed, her honey hair a mess on the pillow, her soft snores filling the air.

She was beautiful, sexy and sweet, and despite the mess of their situation Addison felt entirely grateful she had bumped into her that night at Joe's. She had something, there was something about Meredith that gave everything a strange, absurd sense. She was different from anyone Addison had ever met in her life and yet, she felt comfortable and excited around her, like she had never been around anyone. Plus, there was the fact that she felt attracted to her like in a way she had never felt with anyone before. She wanted to talk to her, tell her every thought that crossed her mind, she craved her in her bed at night, her sweet curves against her skin.

Addison put the tray on the bedside table, gently sliding onto the bed, facing her. Her heart ached at the thought of waking her, but they needed to talk; they needed to be together, at least for a day.

"Mer," she whispered, stroking her hair back off her forehead. "Mer, wake up."

"No," the blonde breathed, scooting closer to Addison. "Wanna sleep."

"I know," Addison giggled, playing with Meredith's hair. "But it's our day off."

"That's why I wanna sleep," she mumbled, her eyes still closed. "Here, sleep," she ordered, making room for Addison and patting the mattress next to her.

The redhead laid next to Meredith, whispering: "Breakfast will get cold," but Meredith just hummed and curled against her. Addison felt her little hand grab her hip and her breath against her neck. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, kissing Meredith's forehead repeatedly. And then, just like that, Meredith straddled her, her blonde hair like a curtain around their face, her lips curved in a mischievous grin.

"Hey," Addison grinned back, surprised but indeed, entirely happy.

"Good morning," Meredith murmured. "It's nice to wake up with you in my bed," she confessed, her green eyes shining like emeralds in the morning light.

"It is, indeed," Addison breathed, her hands stroking Meredith's tights. That little blonde was able to turn her on fire with a move and a smile. She loved how her cat eyes shone, how she curved her red lips. Addison was more than ready to lose herself in that blonde paradise.

Meredith curved on Addison and her lips found hers, softly but demanding.

"Oh, Mer," Addison breathed and she removed her t-shirt, her hand immediately finding the blonde's breast.

Meredith moaned and reclined her head back, ready to discover again a pleasure she had had just one night. Sex with Addison had been something else and she couldn't wait to feel all of it again. She reached down to remove Addison's sweater as well when the doorbell rang and they froze.

"Who the hell…" Addison hissed.

"Oh gosh, I forgot Alex and Jackson were coming over."

"What?! Meredith…"

"I know you're right, I don't want them either!" she jumped off bed, covering her heaving chest with the tee while the doorbell rang again. She leaned back and kissed Addison on the lips: "We'll continue this later, I swear. I'm gonna kick them out quickly."

Meredith jumped off the bed and ran downstairs, leaving Addison alone in the room, which scented so strongly of lavender. The redhead rubbed both her hands against her face, taking some deep breaths. It wasn't just the sexual tension, even if she would have loved to make love to Meredith again, it was the feeling that every time they came close to talk, to seriously open up to each other, something got in the way.

Addison stayed a couple of minutes in the same position, sitting on the bed, listening without really hearing the noises coming from downstair, plates and glasses moving around, Jackson and Alex laughing and joking, Meredith's soft giggle. She was completely jealous of the two guys, of the friendly, effortless way they managed to be around her. She was lucky they shared a house or she would spend her waking hours trying to find a way to talk to her at the hospital. She hid her face in her hands again, realizing how much of a crush she had developed for Meredith - a crush on a girl, for the first time in her life, at thirty five years old.

"Montgomery! Bring your ass downstair!" Alex's voice made her wince, but she did as he asked, wondering if the guy realized she was his boss.

"I'm your boss, you can't order me to bring my ass around," she explained, entering the kitchen to find the three of them sitting down at the table, sharing some boxes of cereals. Meredith's hair was pinned up at the nape of her head with a pencil, and she was adorable while she stared at the bowl with a pout on her face.

"Mer, you asked your friends over for breakfast but you don't know what to feed them," she commented, her heart melting a little when Meredith smiled brightly at her.

"Yes. I thought Jackson could cook."

"French toast okay?" Addison asked, breathing deeply as she started moving around the kitchen.

"She seriously rocks," Jackson said to Karev and Addison smiled to herself.

And then, she felt two bony arms wrapping tightly around her waist, Meredith's scent filling her nostrils, as the girl kissed her cheek and said: "I seriously don't know what would I do without you."

And Meredith stayed like that, arms around Addison's waist and her chin on her shoulder. Hoping the guys won't see but unable to stop herself, Addison turned her face a little and pecked Meredith on the lips, as the blonde sighed softly, before leaning back to join Alex and Jackson at the table discussing some issue between April and the Head of Trauma, two days before.

Even if in that moment Addison would have donated a kidney to be alone with Meredith, she had to admit it was nice cooking breakfast while her laughter filled their kitchen.

 _Their_. That was Meredith's house - technically, Ellis' - but she had never been more at home in a place in her entire life. She was happy, she realized, putting the French toasts on a plate, she was happy with her work, with her team, with the friends she was gaining, and most of all, she was happy with Meredith - happier than with anyone else, and not only because of the feelings she was developing. Meredith's messy attitude fit her life better than anything else.

It took Jackson and Alex two hours before finally bringing up how they needed to head home, and Addison felt her heart squeezing in her chest. She didn't know if it was because of the sexy cuddling in bed that morning or the pleasant morning, but Meredith was in a very good mood, the stress of the week entirely gone, and Addison thought that maybe their moment had arrived.

Her thought were confirmed confirmed when Meredith brought her friends to the door and then met her eyes with a beautiful smile and commented: "Finally alone!"

Addison had the impulse to envelope her in her arms and never let her go.

"Where do you want to talk?" she asked casually but going straight to the point. They need to figure it out today or she would start considering killing herself out of frustration.

"Maybe on the porch," Meredith muttered, clearly embarrassed and confused.

"Sure. Wine or beer?"

"Can I have tequila?" the blonde asked with a half smile.

Addison giggled but shook her head: tequila was a bad idea, and probably wine and beer were too. She wanted to talk and she hoped they would spend their afternoon making love - and for the first time, she didn't want to make love to a drunk Meredith. So no alcohol, maybe just a beer, she said to herself, going in the kitchen to grab them. A couple of beers never hurt anyone.

When she got out on the porch she found Meredith curled up on the deckchair, a light blanket wrapped around her legs. Her hair, up all morning, was finally down, curling in messy curls around her skinny shoulders, the green eyes shining with hope in the late morning light.

"Here," Addison said gently, handing her a beer. "Hope it's ok."

"Sure. Fine."

A long moment of silence followed, Addison sat down at the end of the deckchair, Meredith's toes gently brushing her own tights. Neither of them knew what to say, how to sum up the feelings of that month together. Addison kept her eyes fixed on Meredith's toes – she would never have picked her for one with toes painted in light pink, but she liked being wrong. There were so many things to discover about her, especially about them together, and she was ready.

"You know this never happened to me before," Meredith's voice greeted her ears, soft and unsure. "Yet, I like what I'm feeling and I like having you here."

Addison smiled and took her hand. "It's the same for me." She raised her head, her eyes met Meredith's. "I've never thought I would have foundmyself involved with a girl."

"I'm not a lesbian," Meredith said, a bit too strongly. And then her shoulder relaxed, like in surrender. "But maybe I'm not straight either. I don't know, I can't label any of this. I've been with men all my life but neither of them were like you, that night."

Addison took a deep breath. She laid down, her head resting on Meredith's lap.

The sky was grey and covered with clouds, but here and there Addison was able to see some blue. She didn't know Seattle's sky and its thousands shades of the colour; she was still so used to New York. Her life in New York had been black and white, exactly like the sky, either it did rain or it was sunny the weather didn't changed in the spur of a moment like it did in Seattle.

In Seattle, nothing was predictable.

"It might rain," Addison commented, and she thought she felt Meredith's hand on her hair.

"It always does," the other replied softly, and Addison felt her hand, this time more sure.

"What should we do, now? We tried to avoid…"

"It didn't work."

Another silence.

"I think I'm afraid I'm feeling something I shouldn't feel," Meredith muttered, her voice barely audible.

Addison sat up and turned a little, so she could look at her. "I feel the same but I'm not sure there's a right and a wrong. When you feel something... You feel."

"It seems like everything is easy, for you," Meredith commented, smiling slightly. "I wish I had your strength."

"You seem to be everything I've always wanted."

She saw Meredith's eyes become two pools of green, her breath coming out quickly, and Addison continued to talk, thinking she needed to bring everything on the table. Now or never. "You told so yourself - you're not a lesbian, and neither I am, but it's not about being lesbian, I think. It's just… There's something between us and I want to see where it can go."

Meredith nodded, and Addison knew she felt the same.

"We live together," the blonde reasoned tentatively. "I'm not sure I can suggest dating right away but maybe… home… we could at home." She bit her bottom lip in a move that Addison found sexy and adorable at the same time. "I'm shutting up now because rambling, but… Home. If you want."

Addison wanted to nod, to laugh, to run around the house and kiss her a thousand times.

"Yes, I want to. We won't date but we can spend time together at home, I could cook you dinner or we could watch a movie and see where this is going."

"This is what would I have said if I hadn't rambled," Meredith said with a smile. "When do you have to go in, tomorrow?"

"Not until ten. Easy start tomorrow," Addison grinned.

"Me too. A six hour shift with just a craniotomy, I feel like I'm a lucky girl today," Meredith joked, but Addison leaned against her and kissed her softly on the lips. She saw the girl's eyes growing wide, her mother forming a perfect little "O" while she waited for the kiss, but she closed her eyes and accepted the gesture, moving her lips against hers in response after a second.

"Me too," Addison breathed when they broke apart. "Pizza and _Mrs. Doubtfire_?"

"Yes!" Meredith grinned widely and she leaned against Addison, their hands finding each other again, while she directed her lips across the redhead's one.

They stayed on the deckchair until the sun shone upon Seattle, kissing each other, caressing the little skin they could find, sealing a promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess who got a new job?  
Guess who got a day off for some kind of religious celebration?  
Guess who wrote her hands off?**

* * *

 **Running on sunshine – chapter five**

 _ **we can cut the rule  
make these walls go boom  
we can do this right here and now**_

* * *

 **Ellis' old house**

For the second time, that week, Addison Montgomery woke up in her queen-sized bed with rain pouring down the sky, drops playing rhythms down the glass of her windows.

She rolled over to check the clock on her bedside table: it was five thirty in the morning. Her shifts was going to start at seven, and if she remembered correctly, Meredith was going in at the same time.

Perfect.

Humming happily, she fell asleep again in the warmth of her bed.

Meredith Grey was not a morning person.

Everyone who knew her knew as well that Meredith Grey was _everything_ but a morning person. Anyway, that morning her alarm went off at 5.30 AM and she got up immediately. She didn't have time to stay in bed, complaining about the long shift she had to work: she was a girl on a mission.

She put on jeans and picked up her keys, passing quietly by the other bedrooms: no sound from Addison's, and Mark's door was ajar. He probably was at work already.

It was fun to have Mark around, she thought getting in the car. He was a nice guy, after all, but she was silently waiting for him to find his own place. Especially after their previous night agreement, she realized with a blush, she couldn't wait until her and Addison were going to have their privacy back.

Meredith drove to the coffee shop and ordered two coffees and two bagels to-go, with fruit salad. While she waited for the food, she glanced around, hoping Addison will be still asleep when she came back home. She couldn't be more grateful about Addison making every first step regarding their relationship, or she wasn't sure she would have realized the obvious things she was feeling. Addison had made numerous kind gestures and now it was the time to do something for her.

"Here you go," said the waitress, pulling Meredith out of her daydreaming.

"Thank you. Have a nice day," she replied and walked out, to her car. In five minutes, she was home again and gladly realized Addison was still asleep.

She slipped off her shoes and went to Addison's room. She knocked softly and in a few seconds Addie's voice called: "Mer?"

Meredith opened the door and walked into the room, Addison's sweet scent invading her nostrils.

"Morning," she murmured. Addison sat up on the bed and patted the space next to her, silently inviting Meredith to do the same.

"I brought breakfast."

"Thanks," Addison grinned. "You should have waited downstairs, I probably look like a monster."

Meredith reached out to softly touch Addison's red, messy hair and whispered: "You look beautiful. Everyone wants you or wants to be like you and you know it."

Addison laughed her off and blushed.

"Here, have a bagel," Meredith told her, handing her the paper bag. "Hope you like salmon. There's one with eggs and cheese, too. Pick the one you prefer."

"I like everything," Addison told her with a smile, biting onto her salmon bagel. "Most of all, I like that you did this for me."

"Thought it would be nice to start our... secret dating thing... with a good breakfast," Meredith replied rambling. She took a sip of her coffee and sighed, listening to the rain. "But you're right, this is nice."

"Our secret dating thing," Addison grinned, and she looked the youngest and the most relaxed Meredith had saw her in the month she had known her.

Meredith leaned down, bringing their faces close, every fiber of her being ready for the kiss. But when Addison realized what was about to happen, she leaned back and put a gentle hand on Meredith's shoulder.

"No, Mer..."

"What?" asked Meredith puzzled. "I thought-"

"No, wait, I want to kiss you. Of course I do, but..."

"But?"

"Morning breath," Addison mumbled, blushing deeply. "Can we get ready for work, first?"

Meredith got up from her bed, gathering the rest of their breakfast. "Yeah, sure," she shrugged, and she quickly went to her room.

Addison had freaked out. With the morning breath story she had picked up the perfect excuse to back off the PDA.

She changed the rattled shirt she had slept in into a black, low-cut sweater. She put her hair in a high ponytail as she reached for some mascara. Maybe she had misunderstood? They had talked, they had decided that something strong was happening between the two of them and that they were going to stop avoiding the way they felt around each other. And then... they had kissed, and Addison ad put on a movie and Meredith had watched it with her feet in Addison's lap.

 _You seem to be everything I've always wanted._

"Mer?" Addison voice called from downstairs. "Are you ready? We're gonna be late!"

Why didn't she go to work with her car? She had refused to kiss her but she had waited for her.

"Coming," she said back, annoyed, reaching for her handbag and a leather jacket.

Addison was waiting for her by the door, dressed in a knee-length black dress, her hair down and curly and a red lipstick on.

"I love your hair like that," Meredith told her instinctively.

"You look beautiful," Addison complimented back, caressing Meredith's arm.

"Let's go or we'll be late."

Addison drove her at work in her fancy Audi, the radio playing softly. Meredith sang with it, her voice soft and nice.

 _Baby you got me like oh_  
 _You love when I fall apart_  
 _So you can put me together_  
 _And thrown me against the wall_

Addison smiled at herself: Meredith Grey, neuro god, Head of the Department, a Rhianna fan.

"I love your voice," Addison murmured, resting his right hand on Meredith's thigh.

* * *

 **Seattle Grace Hospital**

For Meredith, that morning was really difficult focusing on paperwork. She had said goodbye to Addison in the elevator an hour ago and she was there, analyzing facts from the previous night and that morning, like she did with symptoms while searching for a diagnosis.

A knock at the door, and she immediately straightened her back, slipping into dr. Grey mode.

"Come in!"

"Hey," and Addie's pretty face appeared.

"Hey. Did you forget something?"

"I did," Addison nodded, walking into the room. Instinctively, Meredith got up and before she could say anything else, Addie enveloped her in a hug and she kissed her on the lips.

"Oh," Meredith gasped, her arms immediately holding Addison close, her lips responding to the dance.

Meredith ran the tip of her tongue on Addison's lips, searching for an entrance, and the redhead opened her mouth, her own tongue caressing Meredith's.

They kissed like that for a while, both their heads empty and light. Addison reached up and cupped one of Meredith's breast in her hand, and the blonde moaned.

"I wasn't trying to run," Addison said on Meredith's lips. "I was _really_ ashamed about morning breath."

Meredith panted, her hand absently caressing Addison's hip, tentatively teaching for her butt.

"Maybe we can stop with the grabbing," Addison grinned. "As much as I want to tear this sweater off of your chest."

"Mmh," Meredith moaned, searching for her mouth again, giving her another earth-shattering kiss. "I hope you locked the door," she whispered, pulling off her own sweater.

Addison's breath died in her throat as she admired the view of Meredith's full breasts in a lacy blue bra.

"Wow," Addison said simply, grabbing Meredith's waist and crushing their chests together. But when she attached the blonde's neck the door crushed open and a voice chirped: "Mer!" followed by an immediate "Oh my God!".

Addison turned abruptly and Meredith gasped, hiding her naked torso behind Addison's back.

"Meredith!" Lexie gasped. "Dr. Montgomery!"

"Lexie," Meredith sighed, detaching from Addison.

"Sorry, I know you're both my bosses but... I mean, asking as a sister - what the fuck it's happening between the two of you?!"

* * *

 **Long update is long :)** **  
If someone is still reading this, can I hear your voices? You can even tell me this sucks!**


End file.
